


Surprise

by momjeansenthusiast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BabyGirl, Blindfolded, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Writers, cunninglingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momjeansenthusiast/pseuds/momjeansenthusiast
Summary: You were trying to get some writing done, but Kylo had some other ideas
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 11





	Surprise

In your and Kylo’s quarters, you sat cross legend on the bed, datapad perched on the lap desk that rested on your legs. Your face was scrunched in concentration. You were working diligently on your writing, nimble fingers delicately painting pictures with your keyboard. 

Unbeknownst to you, Kylo was perched at the door frame, taking you in as you worked. He loved seeing you so focused, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but want to interrupt you. 

“Hey, babe,” he said, smiling as he strolled over to the bed. 

“Hi, Kylo,” you replied, smiling but not looking up from the laptop, still trying to work. 

He sat behind you, brushing your hair out of the way to gain access to your neck, where he peppered soft, chaste kisses, vying for your attention. Your lips turned slightly downward, bottom lip in the smallest pout, eyes glaring at the ceiling. 

“Kylo, love, I really need to get work done. Later?” You didn’t want him to stop, loving the soft touches he gave you, but you needed to get work done. But you could already tell your self discipline was waning, every kiss he planted chipping away at your resolve. 

“Aw, c’mon babygirl, you’ve been working too hard. Let me take care of you, help you relax.” His voice was like molasses, thick and smooth. His hands now trailed softly up and down your arms, causing goosebumps to prickle. 

“I-” you started, but it was too late. He started to move the laptop from your legs, shoving the small lap desk off along with it. 

“Y/N, babe, let me help you destress. Let me surprise you,” his voice was full of mischief as he pulled himself in front of you, his large hovering frame causing your back to fall against the bed. He was huge, begging for your attention, and to be honest you knew you deserved a break. So you gave in. 

You brought your lips up to his, crashing together. The way your mouths molded together took your breath away every time. You moaned softly as his large hands began to snake up your sides. His hands were warm and rough, a stark contrast to your soft, fair skin. He was so large compared to you, his body just enveloped yours. He started to peel away your clothing. 

Your small fingers tangled in his hair, long black locks soft beneath your grasp. Despite being out of breath, he pulled away all too soon for your liking. On your bed, he knelt between your knees, which were propped up on either side of him. You whined when he didn’t come back to meet your lips again. 

“Shhh, love. Be patient.” He pressed a soft kiss to your nose, while reaching his right hand into his back pocket.

“Remember that surprise I mentioned?” You stared at him breathlessly, mouth falling open when he revealed your  _ “surprise.” _

His large hand was grasping what looked like yellow and black silk, though you knew what it was. He’d been wanting to tie you up and blind fold you for ages now, but you hadn’t realised he would go out and get them. 

A deep scarlet blush began to erupt on your cheeks, and you tried to hide your face into the pillow next to you. 

“Kylooo,” you whined again, when he pulled your face back to meet his eyes. He was placing warm kisses all over your face and neck, enticing you. You wnated to give him what he wanted, and frankly what you wanted as well. Though surprises made you very uneasy, you trusted him and you knew he would make you have  _ a lot _ of fun. 

Taking in a deep breath, you met his eyes, grining. “Okay” 

He pressed his lips to yours again, harder and more fervently than before. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip, and you obliged quickly. Kylo’s stubble tickled your cheek. You fisted your hands in his hair again, pulling him closer to you. His large body, between your knees, pressed into you more, causing your body to flush with desire. Not that you and Kylo were celebate, but you weren’t the most  _ active _ in the cult. But every moment you spent together was cherished. 

You felt him growing harder as he trailed his lips down your neck. Then he pressed one more hard kiss to your lips then grasped your right hand in his left. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you sighed, breathy. 

His long fingers tied your delicate wrists to the headboard, as well as your legs, Spreading you out wide. Though you felt vulnerable, his soft fingers trailed all over your body as he tied you up, distracting you. Finally, he met your face again. 

“Close your eyes love,” he whispered, softly placing the black silk blindfold over your face, stealing your vision. 

Once your sight was gone, your body hummed in anticipation. You were listening intently for his footsteps, but for such a huge man, he was surprisingly light on his feet. 

When he first touched you, gentle fingers brushing over your breasts, your back arched almost entirely off the bed. Your skin felt more sensitive than you could’ve imagined, just from being blindfolded. 

His calloused fingers drew lazy but intricate patterns on your breast before cupping them, each on one hand. You moaned loudly when he pulled his hands up to pinch your nipples. 

“ _ Oh Y/N, baby _ ! You sound  _ so _ good.” The husk in his voice caused you to moan again and grow wetter, your excitement flooding down your thighs. You wanted to squeeze your thighs together to relieve some of the growing need between your legs, but the soft but strong ties around your ankles held you in place. 

He was sucking down your neck, eventually reaching your breasts, replacing his left hand with his mouth, licking and sucking and teasing around your nipple, you arched your back up to his face, desperate for him to stop teasing. Eventually, he got the hint, and wrapped his lips around your nipple, gently sucking on it as his other hand continued to toy with your left breast. 

He switched sides, his gentle touches just taking your breath away. You felt so secure with him, you trusted him, but goddamn if this man didn’t stop teasing you, you might combust. 

“ _ Please _ ,” you whined. 

“Please what, love?” 

You groaned. 

“Please fuck me, Kylo.”

He kissed you again, then leaned into your ear. 

“No,” he breathed. 

You thrashed against the restraints, whining again. 

“Be patient, babygirl.” He mouthed against your neck, and then suddenly he was gone, off your body. You frowned at the lack of contact. He wasn’t touching you for what felt like forever. 

“Kylo, where did you go- _ OH!” _ you moaned as his tongue made contact with your center. He worked slow, deliberate licks up your slit, avoiding your clit. You tried to keep bucking your hips, but between his large hands and the ties, you could barely move. His facial hair kept scratching your inner thighs, teasing you further. 

“Jesus fuck babe, you tatse  _ so fucking good _ .” He moaned into your core, sending shivers up your spine. Eventually, he reached your clit, which caused your hips to buck up into his mouth. 

He continued to lap at your cunt, wrapping his lips around your clit, and sucking hard. You were a moaning, incoherent, mess. Blubbering out please and begging him for more. He eventually obliged, and slowly worked one of his long fingers into your core. You moaned loudly again, the new sensation causing your walls to flutter around the digit. 

All of his testing and careful work on your cunt combined with the excitement of being restrained was all becoming too much. You felt the tightening of the muscles in your core, and your walls squeezing around his finger. 

“Are you close babe?” he moaned again, still pumping his finger in and out, curling into your g-spot. You moaned in response, not able to form words yet. 

He paused all movement. You felt like screaming. 

“Y/N, love, I believe I asked you a question.” 

“Yes! Yes! Kylo, I’m so,  _ so _ close. Please keep going!”

You sighed in relief when he resumed his movements, mouth coming back to your clit. After a short moment, the tightly coiled string in your stomach released, and your orgasm overtook your body. Your body shook against the ties, your mouth open in loud screams with Kylo’s name sprinkled in between. Had your vision not been obscured, you were sure your eyesight could’ve gone black. 

When he finally pulled himself up from your center, he pulled himself up, pressing his lips on yours. You moaned at the fact you could taste yourself on his mouth. 

He pulled the blindfold off, saying, “I want to see all of your beautiful face,” before leaning down and kissing you again. You felt how hard his cock was in his jeans, trying to rub your pussy on him as another rush of searing hot need ravaged your body. 

“Please Kylo, please. Fuck me.”

He was too far gone at that point for more teasing, so he just yanked his pants down. Kylo was a big man, and that label applied to  _ all _ of him. You were a small girl, and taking his dick was always a challenge, but it was one you faced happily. 

He lined himself up at your core, slowly pressing in. The stretch was painful, but in the best sort of way. It was a delicious burn you found yourself craving. As he pushed himself in, inch by inch, his fingers found your clit, and his mouth found yours. 

You moaned, breathing deeply, trying to accommodate his cock. When he finally bottomed out, he gave you a moment to adjust, pressing hot kisses on your face and breasts, whispering affirmations that would normally make you blush. 

“You look so beautiful stuffed with my cock, Y/N,” he whispered. 

You moaned in response, pushing your hips up to try and create some much needed friction. Eager to move, Kylo began stroking his dick in and out, continuing to play with your all too sensitive clit. 

Whenever you and Kylo had sex, it was always full of so much love, so much passion for each other. He always made you feel safe and secure, loved. 

As he slowly moved in you, you pulled on the wrist ties, wanting to be able to touch him, feel him. 

“Kylo, please, I wanna touch you.” You were breathless from all of your moaning.

You didn’t know if it was the desperation in your voice or if he was too into the pleasure to care, but he pulled the tie undone on your right hand, which you quickly buried in his hair. 

You once again felt the familiar pull of an orgasm in your core, and you knew by Kylo’s erratic thrusts he was close too. His fingers on your clit combined with his hard thrusts eventually sent you over the edge again. Had his mouth not been on yours, you would’ve been screaming. You rode out your orgasm, as he came shortly after, his hips stuttering into yours, groaning into your mouth. 

You lay on the bed, breathing heavily, body feeling both light and heavy. Kylo slowly pulled out of you, your juices mixing together, and spilling onto the bed. He gingerly untied your left hand and ankles, kidding the red spots that now marked your flesh. He then disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, grabbing a warm washcloth to clean you up, wiping you clean of sweat and cum. Everytime he looked at you, his eyes were full of love and adoration. He handed you a clean t-shirt of him and clean underwear, and as you dressed he pulled himself up off the bed he pulled off the dirty comforter, replacing it with a clean quilt. He threw on a pair of boxers, and pulled you into bed. 

Curled up into him, he was kissing any skin available to him. Your eyes felt heavy, your body cocooned warmly in blankets and strong arms. 

“I love you, Y/N, you’re so wonderful for letting me have my fun tonight” he said softly into your face, nuzzling his head there. 

“I love you too, Kylo,” you responded, smiling, “Even if you distract me from my work.” You nudged his large body with your arm, and then snuggled further into him.

“Oops,” he giggled, his deep voice reverberating through his broad chest. 

You both fell asleep as he softly hummed lullabies in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! I hope you all enjoy this spicy little one shot! 
> 
> PS for my Knockout readers i PROMISE i will be updating soon!


End file.
